my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Duet for Love
Synopsis Hayzel (Kayla Chanders) a cheerful girl who dreams to be a famous idol someday had transfer into a prestigious school in the city, a school where it takes singing lessons for free. In her music class she met Carla (Nami Anderson) who became her first friend and a total K-Pop fanatic and Jun (Christian Kim) a "total hottie" and famous guy in school. Cast *Kayla Chanders as Hayzel Navarro = An energetic girl who dreams to be a famous idol someday so she decided to go to a prestigious school where she can take lessons and practices so she can be ready to go to the idol world, but her road to her dream is hard to go through as she imagined when she met her biggest rival Madison Rellana. *Christian Kim as Jun Castro = A cold and handsome guy, in school he was called "A total hottie" by girls but literally just ignore them, he went to an idol school because he had always wanted to defeat Brian his friend and a rival to Tara's heart and prove himself to Tara he's first love, that he's suitable for her than Brian. *'Melody Anderson' as Anica Conception = Hayzel's first friend in school and a total K-Pop fanatic, because of her being a total K-Pop fanatic, it makes her have advantage to idol stuff and to some techniques and moves that she always got whenever she watches K-pop. She has a crush in Brian but Brian only think of her as a "not-so-fantastic-girl" and whenever she tries to talk to Brian, Brian only tells her to talk to someone else. *Sam Fuentes as Brian De Dios = Jun's friend of whom later turn to be his rival after Jun had discovered that he too likes Tara, even as a kid he had always dream to be an idol just like her elder brother who died in a car accident after his first ever concert. *Katrina Hyland as Madison Rellana = The main antagonist and rival to Hayzel, since she sees that Hayzel can do more than her when it comes to being an idol, but still doesn't back out or lose hope especially when it comes to becoming an idol, which is her dreams after she sees Jackielyn Rodeo a diva of whom later Madison's idol. *Lucia Collins as Tara De Jara = Jun's first love and Brian's crush. Supporting Cast *Krystal Kuga as Miley Castro *Tristan Trinidad as Milo dela Fuente *Nami Anderson as Carla Baretto *Aaron Villaflor as Aaron Balmaceda *David Sanchez as Richard Caceres Guest Cast *Shirley Johnson as Jackielyn Rodeo Awards 1st MBN Popularity Award 2013 Most Popular Drama Series = Won Most Popular Actor = Christian Kim = Nominated Most Popular Actress = Kayla Chanders = Nominated Most Popular Teen Actress = Krystal Kuga = Nominated Most Popular Supporting Actor = Sam Fuentes = Nominated Most Popular Love Team = Christian Kim & Kayla Chanders = Nominated 7th BGT Awards 2013 Best Drama Television Series = Nominated Best Comedy Television Series = Nominated Best Television Series = Nominated Best Antagonist in a Television Series = Katrina Hyland = Nominated Best Couple = Christian Kim & Kayla Chanders = Nominated Actor Popularity Award = Christian Kim = Won Actress Popularity Award = Kayla Chanders = Nominated 1st Drama Star Awards 2013 Best Drama Actor = Alexander Suzuki = Nominated Best Drama Actress = Madeline Fernandez = Won